


Можно я тебя обниму?

by pike_sempai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pike_sempai/pseuds/pike_sempai
Summary: Кёнсу, как я смогу не танцевать?





	Можно я тебя обниму?

— Ким Чонин, через десять минут выезжаем!  
— Да-да.  
Чонин не трогается с места, даже не отворачивается от мемберов, отрабатывающих перестановку.

  
***

  
— Ты готов, Чонин?  
— Готов. Чанёль, тебе нужно не такие широкие шаги делать!

  
***

  
— Мы тебя ждём, нужно ехать.  
— Но ведь всего полчаса тренировки осталось, давайте закончим!  
— Ты же знаешь, что больница идёт нам навстречу, создавая для тебя особые условия. Скорее, мы опаздываем!  
  
Забив на танец, они все кидаются к креслу Чонина и начинают шуметь.  
Чонде и Исин обнимают и гладят его по спине и плечам, Минсок трет руки, Чанёль ерошит волосы. Бэкхён и Сехун наперебой галдят о том, что остаток времени все будут просто разминаться, и ничего интересного Чонин не пропустит, а вот вечером, за ужином, все обязательно соберутся вместе. Чунмён несет из угла костыли, а Кёнсу, наконец, шагает ближе к Чонину, и тихо говорит:  
— Тебе нужно ехать.  
Шум резко прекращается.  
— Да, я знаю, — сдавленным голосом отвечает Чонин, — конечно нужно.  
  
Кёнсу тянет за подлокотник офисного кресла, на котором Чонин просидел всю тренировку, тот поднимает больную ногу, и так они едут прямо до двери, где уже ждут раздражённые менеджеры. Мемберы все вместе помогают больному натянуть куртку, встать и передают с рук на руки хёнам, которые отвезут его на физиотерапию.  
Они что-то ворчат, но в ответ по коридору разносится возмущенное: «Я же должен знать хореографию!»  
— Давайте и правда разомнемся, а потом ещё раз пройдем сначала, — предлагает Сехун.

  
***  
  
Дома после ужина Чонин носится туда-сюда, будто уже совсем здоров — сразу после физиотерапии ему всегда легче. Впрочем, «носится» — не совсем верное слово, он, скорее, много и охотно ходит сам, но ему не делают замечания, а просто следят. Абсолютно случайно все носят с собой пледы, воду, планшеты, и ещё тысячи мелочей, так что Чонину совершенно не обязательно идти за ними. Но если нужно выйти из комнаты, кому-то всегда по пути, и каждый хочет идти с ним рядом, обнимая.

  
***  
  
Кёнсу дочитывает сценарий довольно поздно, но очень уж хотелось закончить, чтобы в голове сложилась полная картина. Чонин давно спит, и его мерное глубокое дыхание всегда действует как самое лучшее снотворное — если на соседней кровати тихо и спокойно дышит клубок из одеял и подушек, с торчащими и свешивающимися во все стороны руками и ногами, значит, всё в порядке, все на месте, всётак, как и должно быть.  
Когда Кёнсу погасил лампу около постели, комната погрузилась в почти полную темноту — даже уличные фонари, кажется, не горят. Легкая головная боль потихоньку проходит, и Кёнсу чувствует, что скоро начнёт засыпать — а завтра утром никуда не нужно спешить, и это приятно.  
Чонин уютно возится и затихает. Скорее бы он поправился…  
Кёнсу кажется, что он кому-то, вроде бы Исину, пересказывает прочитанное, почему-то на китайском, и краешком сознания понимает, что это уже сон.  
Чонин снова переворачивается, с мягким звуком роняя подушку.  
И вздыхает.  
Исин, китайский и сюжет рассыпаются в пыль, и Кёнсу, не открывая глаз, прислушивается. Ровный вдох-выдох-вдох-выдох-вдох — и ВЫДОХ.Ещё два спокойных, и снова.  
К тому моменту, когда к дыханию примешиваются еле слышные стоны, Кёнсу, с одеялом на плечах, уже шагает к соседней кровати.  
Он находит, с какой стороны сегодня ноги, аккуратно забивается в угол кровати, чтобы не помешать, и ещё раз прислушивается. Чонин грустно вздыхает во сне. В почти абсолютной темноте не видно его лица и рук, да и больную ногу приходится искать почти наощупь — она аккуратно стянута эластичным бинтом.  
Кёнсу обхватывает ладонью подъем стопы и ждёт. Чонин даже во сне знает, что это он прикасается, и поэтому не вскидывается испуганно, как это сделал бы любой человек, схвати его кто ночью за ногу. Но это ведь они, так что все в порядке.  
Не просыпается, это хорошо. Пусть отдыхает.  
Мягко прикасаясь, Кёнсу изучает обстановку: ступня холодная, а вот под повязкой горячо. Физиотерапия ощутимо помогает, но после неё нелегко — иногда нога болит по ночам, случаются судороги, а бывают и дни облегчения, когда ничего не тревожит.  
…Он ещё спит, но горько вздыхает всё чаще, пока наконец не стонет от боли по-настоящему, от чего и просыпается.  
  
— Кёнсу… — голос у Чонина после сна всегда тёплый и хриплый. — Болит…  
— Я знаю.  
  
Он вздрагивает, потому что не ожидал, что Кёнсу уже на его кровати.  
  
— Очень плохо? Принести обезболивающее?  
— Пока нет. Просто…  
— Хорошо.  
Описывать словами это всё долго, но они оба понимают, что имеется ввиду. Побыть рядом. Прикасаться. Не сдерживаться, если будет больно и плохо.  
Кёнсу перемещается поудобнее, перекладывает больную ногу так, чтобы замёрзшая стопа мягко упиралась в его тёплый живот, а травмированное место лежало на бедре, и растирает свои руки.  
Это, конечно, не массаж — ясное дело, тревожить ногу нельзя. Это просто… немного тепла?  
Когда он сжимает подъем и пальцы, оба вздрагивают от соприкосновения холодной и горячей кожи, и Чонин начинает ощутимо расслабляться — он всегда быстро согревается, Кёнсу знает.  
Через минуту он передвигает руку выше, а потом ещё выше, пока не доходит до края повязки.  
Чонин больше не вздыхает и не стонет, но не спит.  
В темноте не видно почти ничего, ни лица, ни тела, ни границ темного постельного белья, только светлый бинт.  
Кёнсу разворачивает ладонь и ведёт вдоль перевязки костяшками пальцев, едва обозначая прикосновение, вверх и вниз.  
— Не больно?  
— Нет, так лучше.  
— Надеюсь, скоро тебе станет гораздо легче.  
  
Чонин тихо вздыхает.  
  
— Ты уже знаешь всю хореографию. Раз-другой пройдешь — и снова будешь сиять…  
— Кёнсу, — отвечает он тем самым чужим и редким жёстким голосом, — а если не буду? Как я смогу не танцевать?  
  
Ответа на этот вопрос нет. Несмотря на хорошие прогнозы, тщательное лечение и повсеместную поддержку, все они втайне боялись, что это может произойти. Сейчас бы отделаться общими фразами, отшутиться и перевести тему, но нужно быть честным. Кёнсу размышляет и наконец приходит к решению:  
— Значит, вместо тебя буду танцевать я.  
— Что? — голос из темноты ощутимо теплеет. — Все мои партии выучишь?  
— Выучу. Буду стараться, а потом ещё сильнее стараться, и смогу. Сомневаешься?  
  
Согревшаяся нога гладит живот, и Чонин тихо отвечает:  
— Ни капельки.  
— Исин и Сехун будут так сильно смеяться, что тоже не смогут танцевать, мне придется заменить и их.  
— А что в это время я буду делать?  
— Как это что? Разумеется, ты будешь петь вместо меня.  
  
Они смеются.  
  
— И всё же я не могу перестать бояться.  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Кёнсу, — так и быть. Я хотел оставить это для более подходящего случая, но отдам сейчас. Чтобы ты знал, что чудеса случаются.  
— О чем ты?  
— Подожди минутку.  
Выбравшись из их сплетения ног и одеял, Кёнсу дотягивается до тусклого ночника, включает и зарывается в свою часть шкафа.  
— Держи. — На колени сидящему в кровати Чонину приземляется небольшой пакет. — Когда был на съемках, случайно увидел в магазинчике поблизостии не удержался. Сразу подумал о тебе.  
  
Чонин шелестит упаковкой, а потом удивленно спрашивает:  
  
— Трусы? Ты мне даришь трусы?  
— Угу.  
— Ты, самый серьезный и сдержанный человек из нас всех, и вдруг покупаешь мне бельё? Я теперь точно могу поверить во что угодно.  
— Хуже того, — горестно вздыхает Кёнсу, — разверни их, и сам поймешь.  
— Тут медвежонок!!!  
  
Тогда в магазине он покривился при виде витрины с бельем, покрытым мультяшными принтами, но почему-то взял то, что со смешным хмурым медведем. Практически без причины, просто может пригодиться, например, для подарка кое-кому на Рождество. Особенно если они опять организуют «тайного Санту»…  
  
— Кёнсу, — между тем пристает к нему Чонин, — тебе ведь не нравится, когда фаны называют меня медвежонком?  
— Допустим, не нравится…  
— И ты всё равно купил мне это?  
— Забрать обратно?  
— Ни за что! Это мои… Теперь это мой талисман! Поверить не могу, что мой Кёнсу подарил мне такое… Знаешь, я больше не буду сомневаться никогда. Даже в том, что смогу петь твои партии. Да я всё на свете смогу!  
— Вот и здорово. Значит, сможешь уснуть и отдохнуть как следует?  
— Ага. Ты можешь подойти поближе? — Кёнсу садится на край кровати, а счастливо улыбающийся Чонин тянет его за руку к себе. — А можно я тебя обниму?


End file.
